Voice calls are typically charged by duration (i.e., how long the voice call lasts). However, for video call the charging model is more complex. Some operators spit the charges for a video call such that the voice, or audio, portion of the video call is charged against the user's voice plan (based on the duration of the video call) and the video, or visual, portion of the video call is charged against the user's data plan (e.g., based on the amount of data used during the video call). With this charging model, a user receiving a video call or receiving a file transfer during a call will be charged by the data they transfer (send and receive) in the access, regardless of whether the user placed the call or received the call. With respect to traditional voice calls (e.g., Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN)) there has existed the ability to make collect calls or reverse charge calls in which the calling party wants to place a call at the called party's expense. There currently does not exist a means for requesting that charges for a communication session be shifted from the standard allocation in a non-PSTN context, such as one involving mixed media (e.g., voice and video, or voice and data, etc.). For example, in current Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) implementations there is no mechanism that allows a user to request, or offer, to shift all, or a portion, of the charges incurred by another endpoint not associated with the user.